Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an interposed organic emission layer positioned therebetween, wherein an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton emits energy to emit light.
An OLED display includes multiple pixels each including an OLED which is self-emissive. In each pixel, multiple transistors for driving the OLED and at least one storage capacitor are formed. The transistors generally include a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
When the OLED display generates a scrolling screen or a motion picture, the process of a pixel display can include a black gray changing to a white gray. If it does not reach the desired luminance, the unintended result is a screen overlapping or dragging phenomenon. This phenomenon occurs due to a change of voltage of a source electrode caused by parasitic capacitance existing between the gate electrode and the source electrode of the driving transistor during initialization.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.